hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2079 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2079 Atlantic hurricane season was an active Atlantic hurricane season, with 29 depressions, 26 storms, a record tying 15 hurricanes, and a record 11 major hurricanes forming. It was the third most active season in terms of named storms, after the 2005 season and the 2067 season. Storms Hurricane Allyson Hurricane Bennett Tropical Storm Coral Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dylan Tropical Storm Emerald Subtropical Storm Fred Hurricane Gloria Hurricane Henry Hurricane Ivory Tropical Storm Jason Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Storm Karime Hurricane Liam Subtropical Storm May Hurricane Noah Hurricane Opal Tropical Storm Palmer Subtropical Storm Ruby Hurricane Santos Tropical Depression Twenty-One Tropical Storm Tyra Hurricane Vern Hurricane Winona Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Subtropical Storm Epsilon Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2079 till:01/12/2079 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2079 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2079 till:02/06/2079 color:C4 text:Allyson from:01/06/2079 till:07/06/2079 color:C1 text:Bennett from:05/06/2079 till:10/06/2079 color:TS text:Coral from:08/06/2079 till:09/06/2079 color:TD text:Four from:15/06/2079 till:22/06/2079 color:C4 text:Dylan from:18/06/2079 till:23/06/2079 color:TS text:Emerald barset:break from:26/06/2079 till:30/06/2079 color:TS text:Fred from:04/07/2079 till:11/07/2079 color:C1 text:Gloria from:04/07/2079 till:19/07/2079 color:C5 text:Henry from:07/07/2079 till:15/07/2079 color:C2 text:Ivory from:12/07/2079 till:14/07/2079 color:TS text:Jason from:16/07/2079 till:16/07/2079 color:TD text:Twelve barset:break from:19/07/2079 till:23/07/2079 color:TS text:Karime from:27/07/2079 till:14/08/2079 color:C5 text:Liam from:01/08/2079 till:03/08/2079 color:TS text:May from:06/08/2079 till:26/08/2079 color:C5 text:Noah from:10/08/2079 till:22/08/2079 color:C3 text:Opal from:13/08/2079 till:15/08/2079 color:TS text:Palmer barset:break from:14/08/2079 till:22/08/2079 color:C1 text:Ruby from:26/08/2079 till:31/08/2079 color:C3 text:Santos from:31/08/2079 till:31/08/2079 color:TD text:Twenty-One from:02/09/2079 till:05/09/2079 color:TS text:Tyra from:09/09/2079 till:01/10/2079 color:C5 text:Vern from:15/09/2079 till:24/09/2079 color:C2 text:Winona barset:break from:17/09/2079 till:30/09/2079 color:C5 text:Alpha from:20/09/2079 till:05/10/2079 color:C4 text:Beta from:30/09/2079 till:09/10/2079 color:C4 text:Gamma from:02/10/2079 till:04/10/2079 color:TS text:Delta from:25/11/2079 till:30/11/2079 color:TS text:Epsilon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2079 till:01/06/2079 text:May from:01/06/2079 till:01/07/2079 text:June from:01/07/2079 till:01/08/2079 text:July from:01/08/2079 till:01/09/2079 text:August from:01/09/2079 till:01/10/2079 text:September from:01/10/2079 till:01/11/2079 text:October from:01/11/2079 till:01/12/2079 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following storm names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2079 season. This is the same list used in the 2067 season (a different list was used in 2073), except for Allyson, Gloria, Jason, May, Noah, and Tyra, which replaced Ana, Grace, Josh, Molly, Nelson, and Tatum, respectively. Storms were named Allyson, Jason, May, Noah, and Tyra for the first time in 2079 (the name Gloria was previously used in 1975, 1979 and 1985). Name Retirement In the spring of 2080, the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) retired the names Allyson, Coral, Henry, Jason, Liam, Noah, Santos, and Vern. They were replaced with Aletta, Charity, Herb, Jackson, Leevy, Norman, Sebastian, and Valentine, respectively. The eight (8) names retired this season represents a new record, breaking the record of six (6) set in the 2067 season. In addition, the names Coral and Jason marked only the second and third times in history a tropical storm had its name retired, after Allison in 2001. Vern was the first 'V' storm to get its name retired. List for 2085 Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2070s